


调教小白兔

by duguyuyang



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F, OOC, R18g, 兔子 - Freeform, 言情 - Freeform, 调教, 霸道总裁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguyuyang/pseuds/duguyuyang
Summary: 黑帮老大绑架个兔子本想为泄欲，不料却深陷兔子的甜美漩涡。霸道大佬爱“上”我慎看





	调教小白兔

**Author's Note:**

> 极度OOOOOOC ，ABO

戴萌是S市令人闻风丧胆猛帮的老大。是S市黑道一把手，说她烧杀抢掠无恶不作，以不苟言笑的脸和那如狼般残暴的性格被人冠以外号—冷面残狼。她的那张脸有多帅，做的事就有多绝。有人说她有50多个老婆，国际巨星都是她的胯下之人；有人说她是Omega终结者，上过一个杀一个绝不留情。反正这样的牛逼人物一点消息都被大家传的很神乎。

私人别墅里，戴萌终于结束了帮派里前一阵子的事情。靠在沙发上闭目养神了一会对着门外的侍卫面无表情的喊了声：”来人。”

“老大，您有什么吩咐？”

“去给我找个女人，我犒劳下我自己泄泄火.”

“老大，今晚您想要什么类型的？”

戴萌依旧面无表情的说：”小白兔吧。”

“是的老大，我这就去找。”侍卫出了办公门后就吐槽：“这老大把人类Omega比作动物，前段时间说要狐狸，前前段时间说要鹅，今天要兔子。上一个干这个活的人因为找的不符合老大口味已经不知道去哪里了，真是服了。咋不直接去找动物呢。”

莫寒刚从S市高中放学往家走，小伙伴都已经回家了，而自己刚好放学时觉得不舒服浑身燥热自己还是刚成年分化的Omega，发情期及其不稳定，幸好妈妈给了抑制剂，怕被其他同学看见，就跑到狭窄的小巷子里偷偷的给自己打了一针，才算舒缓了一些。突然一个黑色袋子把她整个罩住，不知道带去了哪里。

“老大，兔子带来了，您慢用。"说完侍卫就离开了。

戴萌坐在沙发上用冷漠的眼光从上到下扫视了一遍莫寒，乌黑顺滑的长发被黑色眼罩挤得有变些毛糙，眼罩大更能显出下面是个巴掌小脸，少女的嘴唇微微撅起，胸前有因发育而隆起的胸部。身上还穿着S市高中的蓝色日式制服，制服裙下有双纤细光滑的腿，最后脚上穿了双可爱豆豆鞋。看起来很乖巧，真是个可人儿。

莫寒感觉自己的双手松开了，随即摘下了黑色眼罩，眼前的灯光刺的她睁不眼睛，缓了一会才看清楚她在一个装修特别豪华的大房间内，中间还有个穿着一身黑色西装的ALPHA坐在沙发上冷漠的看着她。陌生的环境，陌生的人，莫寒害怕极了，身体不自主的因为恐惧而发抖。

“我......我想回家找妈妈，可以吗？”莫寒带着哭腔怯怯的问戴萌。

戴萌看着眼前的小白兔上扬了嘴角：“当然可以，但是你要先听话可以吗？你过来”

莫寒犹豫了几秒还是迈着艰难的脚步来到了戴萌跟前。戴萌深深的吸了口气闻到了少女身上Omega不稳定的信息素，真是个极品雏儿。而且大大圆圆的眼睛红起来真像一只可爱的小白兔。所以这个可人儿很合戴萌口味。

戴萌解开腰带拉开了裤子拉链，里面粗大的坚挺立刻就跳出来了 “跪下，给我口。”语气冷冰冰的命令

莫寒脑子里一片霹雳，天哪，刚成年分化就遇上这种可怕的绑架事件。她还小她什么都不知道，只想回家找妈妈。莫寒要被吓哭了，撒腿就往门那边跑，能跑出去多远是多远。背后的戴萌开口了：“S市虹口区嘉兴路267号，莫寒”。莫寒听到后呆住了脚步，那是她家的地址还有她的名字。随即转身用水汪汪的眼睛瞪着戴萌。戴萌再一次斜着上扬了嘴角。一副你已经被我吃定了的表情看着莫寒。莫寒委屈害怕极了，但又怕那个人会伤害到自己的家人，于是缓缓的走回来，跪在了戴萌腿间。

其实刚才戴萌也挺鄙视自己的，为了让这个女人听话居然用下三滥的威胁手段。看来自己真的很舍不得这只小兔子跑掉。

莫寒真要哭了，她根本就不知道应该怎么做。内心挣扎了好久才难以启齿的开口：“我......我不会。”说完满脸通红。

戴萌不禁想到莫寒刚成人分化对性事一窍不通，自己还对她这么凶，这不自己气自己嘛。少女成长需要调教，自己放温柔点，说不定事半功倍呢。

“来，你就当这是根棒棒糖，你在吃糖，最后糖在你嘴里炸开。明白了嘛？”

莫寒摇摇头，似懂非懂。戴萌一个眼神扫过来，赶忙又点了点头。颤颤巍巍的伸出手，握住了戴萌温热的下体，戴萌心里很是欢喜，但还是摆个臭脸训她：“用嘴。”说完莫寒微启嘴唇，慢慢的靠近了戴萌的坚挺。

“唔~”莫寒嘴唇包裹上来的那一刻，戴萌销魂的轻哼了一声：“对莫莫，嘴巴再张大一些。”莫寒听话的又张大了一些，戴萌进的更深了，双手抚摸着莫寒两边的下颚，少女的柔嫩肌肤真让人爱不释手，湿润的口腔里少女的唾液是润滑的关键，能更顺利的挺向喉咙伸出。越来越深了，莫寒受不了了，那股味道光闻着就让她犯恶心。她想退出想把那粗大的玩意儿弄出来，奈何戴萌死死的用双手环着莫寒的头部，向最深的方面挺着。莫寒抗拒了，退缩了，她想吐，快感近在咫尺戴萌岂能让莫寒如她所愿，不听话就要惩罚。

戴萌双手用力的抓着莫寒头部往下按，自己也摆动起了腰肢把下体往上顶。来回摩擦抽插了深深的几十下，猛的松手把莫寒的头松开了，喉咙因为巨大异物的撞击和摩擦疼的眼泪直流，大口干呕和咳嗽着。全身都憋红了还剧烈颤抖着。戴萌捏起摔倒在地上满脸泪痕的小脸冷酷说道：“你要是再不听话，我让你生不如死。听明白了吗？”戴萌也想不通，她的本意不是如此，但那时看到莫寒因为哭泣而变得红通通又楚楚动人的大眼睛真是我见犹怜，她越这样戴萌越想欺负她想操哭她。

莫寒艰难的喘息着，双眼朦胧的被逼直视眼前这个冷酷无请让人害怕的ALPHA，咬着下唇怯生生的点点头。明白了她让自己做什么自己就做什么。她的权威不容挑战。

戴萌抬手给莫寒顺了顺头发：“这才乖，继续吧”莫寒明白了她的意思，听话的再次张开湿热的口腔让戴萌的巨物来塞满，甚至自己也嗦了起来。不一会戴萌就把黏稠的液体射进了莫寒嘴里。满嘴ALPHA强烈的味道冲击着莫寒的大脑和口腔器官，想吐是真的，惧怕也是真的，干脆眼一闭心一横快速吞咽了下去，为了讨戴萌欢心看到半硬的下体上还有残余的液体再次裹上嘴唇悉数舔尽。  
此O可教也。

戴萌渐渐感受到莫寒的信息素多了起来，抑制剂快要失去时效了，索性把鞋一脱用脚顺势把已经脱到底的西装裤给踩了下去，站起来一把横抱起莫寒走向了卧室。她是有洁癖的人，别人不能随便睡自己的床，当然也没人敢睡她的床。以前的那些Omega们连卧室门都踏不来，莫寒不一样，在她刚到办公室时就知道，这个人就是她要用心疼爱的小白兔了。

莫寒被戴萌轻轻的放在了柔软的大床上。但双手被戴萌有力的双手禁锢住放在头的两侧，戴萌盯着身下莫寒漂亮稚嫩的脸看的发呆，想不到自己风流ALPHA的生涯居然要停在一个刚成年的少女Omega身上，真是奇妙。以为自己会风流一辈子呢。莫寒被戴萌炽热的目光盯的全身燥热，脸害羞的不行，她受不了了于是把头撇了过去。戴萌见莫寒竟然又大胆私自的把头撇向了一边不看他，掌控欲蹭的一下又上来了，左手支撑右手腾出狠狠捏着莫寒的下巴掰了回来依旧用命令的语气：“你的视线永远不能离开我。莫寒，我永远不说第三遍的！下面我来好好调教你。”

戴萌看着莫寒这身校服好看是好看但是这个时候就碍事了，干脆给莫寒换上了一套COSPLAY的兔子服饰。先网秀发上夹了一对垂耳，两手腕系上了白色毛茸茸的手环，秀颀的脖颈还系上了小铃铛，莫寒后庭还塞入了一个小巧精致的兔尾巴，加上那双红红羞涩的眼睛，活脱脱就是一只兔子，正在被狼吃着。

少女的美好酮体映在眼帘使得戴萌下体更热更大了，就算莫寒在发情中，还是耐着性子俯身去亲吻莫寒的全身，依旧从上到下，吻上头顶，吻上耳垂，吻上下颚，吻上精美锁骨，吻上那迷人的酥胸以及美味的小红豆。才吻到这里，莫寒的身体就不由自主的颤抖了起来，这就是成人后美好的感觉吗？戴萌还在继续吻着根根分明的肋骨和可爱的肚脐平坦的小腹继续向下。莫寒颤抖的更厉害了，她感受到了和戴萌刚才不符的温柔，全身被戴萌的温柔包围，身下的花园也因为愉悦的感觉而流出溪水。戴萌感受到了莫寒身体的变化，但她又吻向莫寒的大腿左内侧，向下的膝盖，脚踝，脚趾，又换到另一边循环吻到了莫寒的花园，那里的溪水已经快流成湖泊了，还在向外潺潺流着。刚才的过程使得戴萌知道腰间两侧是莫寒的敏感地带，再次触摸上了腰间随便用指尖轻轻划了几下，莫寒的身体便有了明显的颤抖，小腹也在收缩着。下体的爱液已经泛滥成灾了。憋着脸通红的莫寒咬紧了嘴唇克制自己让自己看起来不那么狼狈。但是性爱这件事上，身体永远是最诚实的。戴萌看着莫寒饥渴难耐却又无法满足的神态甚是满意。

“说你想要什么？”戴萌依旧一脸冷酷的逗着莫寒。

莫寒被戴萌的问话又羞红了全身，太羞耻了，她想找个地缝钻下去，但又得直视着戴萌的脸，面色潮红双眼充满水汽微唇轻张：“我......我想要你。”好不容易战胜羞耻心说出去之后，戴萌又坏坏的问她：“你要我做什么啊莫莫？”“呜~”莫寒被戴萌逗都得快哭了，觉得自己怎么能这么不要脸呢，下嘴唇快被咬出血了，身下空虚的伊甸园如蚂蚁在咬，它们在脑海中叫嚣着‘说你快操我！说你快操我！我快受不了了！’。“要你操我！”莫寒说完觉得自己全身就像蒸熟的猪蹄，又热又红。饥渴身体的战胜了理智。

戴萌听到的是满意的回答但还是提醒莫寒：“你初次发情开苞，我现在要操你，你会死的。”自己把手覆上了那好似汪洋的花园，拨开稀疏的丛林，翻过沟壑的山丘，找到了花园的入口，小溪水就是从这里流出来的。戴萌觉得自己就是陶渊明只身试探着少女的秘密桃花源，她先深入了一根中指，温热的涌穴内壁吸允着戴萌最长最直的中指，热情的欢迎着源外之人，随着戴萌手指的进入莫寒感受到了一丝慰藉却依旧感到空虚：“不......不够......还要。”莫寒顾不上什么羞耻心了只想自己欲望能得到满足。戴萌随即往桃花源加了无名指进去，让中指和无名指一起快速的抽插起来，好缓解莫寒的痛苦。

“嗯......啊......啊......嗯~”莫寒不禁扭动了腰肢，下意识的抬起点屁股，让戴萌手指更好的插入深处。桃花源的洞穴里仿佛有个大章鱼，吸的戴萌手指那叫一个紧实。

“啊......快点......再快点......呜呜......”快感随之而来，莫寒感觉自己正一步步的走往天堂。到处都是美丽的风景，但上面的天堂最美。

“呜呜~~啊~~啊~~~啊~~"莫寒的呼吸越来越急促叫呻吟的声音也越来越大，她控制不住她自己。戴萌见此状又加了一根食指进去，三根手指一起顶着莫寒的敏感点，外加大拇指一直按压摩擦的敏感小豆豆，被搓的又红又肿。

“啊.......不要......停下.....不要停......快......呜呜呜加快......”莫寒意识已经模糊了，在床上疯狂的扭动着腰肢，手指挠着自己的头发，晃得小铃铛叮当响，大声呻吟着。她想让戴萌停下又想让她再快点。戴萌知道她要高潮了。手指发出了最后的冲击，一下又一下的往最深处顶着莫寒的桃花源。

“啊~啊~啊！”随着一阵乱颤，莫寒觉得她登上天堂了，桃花源的花开了。身下无意识的喷泄了超级多的爱液。戴萌早已经做好准备一把把莫寒的双腿抗在了自己肩膀上，丰满的嘴唇无缝贴着莫寒的花园，那股温泉全都喷到了戴萌嘴里。少女最珍贵的圣水，连味道都是那么清新可口。这样的极品雏女Omega几个ALPHA能逃离她的双腿之间呢。

戴萌看着爽瘫在床上努力喘息的莫寒对她说：“莫莫成人的世界欢迎你，喜欢吗？”

莫寒娇羞着默不作答看着一旁的戴萌顿时觉得他也不是那么冷酷，起码在做爱上挺照顾她感受的。帮她打开了新世界的大门。

稍作片刻戴萌重新压了上来。认真又温柔的对莫寒说;：“莫莫你准备好做我的专属Omega了吗。”

戴萌OS：去他妈的冷酷人设，我要保护我的小兔兔

莫莫一听又害羞了起来忍不住的想问：“会比刚才更刺激吗？”戴萌笑笑没回答这个问题却对莫寒说：“来你帮我把领带解开”莫莫听话的用手把把黑色领带解开了，正准备解开西装衬衫的扣子时，戴萌把莫寒抱起在床上滚了一圈体位变成莫寒坐在了戴萌的身上细腿细胳膊的撑在身体两旁。莫寒就感觉下体有硬硬的炙热在顶着自己，但又没有进去。这时戴萌开口道：“你用嘴把衬衫扣子解下来。”

莫寒看了看衬衫上又小又滑还扣的很紧这怎么用嘴解啊，那就先试试吧。莫寒俯身往下一趴，戴萌的下体就挺进几分，磨的花园格外痒。莫寒的嘴巴靠近了戴萌的下巴，脖颈处是第一枚扣子，乌黑亮丽的秀发自然垂下，戴萌双手抚摸着莫寒光洁的后背，到腰处又恶作剧的划了两下，莫寒身体触电般的感觉两腿夹紧了戴萌的腰，正在努力解扣子的嘴也发出了动听的呻吟声，戴萌鼻腔闻着莫寒秀发里信息素的味道，耳里听着轻声的呻吟，手上抚摸着少女美妙的肉体，以及下体若有似无的触碰。简直诱惑到极致，觉得呼吸都变重了，心通通跳着，下面的坚挺随着摩擦又增大了几分，戴萌心被撩的受不了了，双臂抱住莫寒又滚了一圈回复到之前姿势。戴萌双手伸到中间扣子那里一用力衬衫就被撕碎了。这么有力量身下的莫寒张大了嘴巴。

戴萌的下体磨蹭着莫寒的花园，一直在浅浅的戳着，戳的莫寒阵阵酥麻，溪水又流出来不少。戴萌让莫寒的紧紧夹住自己的腰部，然后让莫寒搂着自己的脖子，自己的右手掌覆上莫寒的背部，左手细心护着莫寒的后脑勺。准备好后跟一脸懵懂的莫寒说：“喂你吃胡萝卜，小兔子就能快点长大，答应我不要哭好不好？”莫寒不知道她在说什么但还是点点头答应戴萌，她还不明白即将要发生的事情。

“啊！”一声歇斯底里的尖叫声回荡在这硕大的房间。还伴着一声清脆的叮铃铃。

眼泪根本控制不住的就往下流，尽管答应了戴萌不哭出来。整个五官的表情也因痛苦而扭曲在了一起，双手牢牢的锁住戴萌的脖子一抽一抽的因为痛感全身正在剧烈的颤抖着。整个人埋在了戴萌身体里：“好痛......呜呜呜......"莫寒连声音都是颤抖的。

戴萌觉得自己的心尖都碎了，轻轻揉着莫寒的头说：“乖不哭，乖辛苦了，你痛就咬我。”刚才戴萌试探着想挺进莫寒室温的下体，奈何自己的下体涨的太大了，怎么都感觉进不去，与其慢慢折磨进入不如把长痛变成短痛，直接一挺到底，让其撑满整个穴道再慢慢适应。这个方法虽然粗鲁了些，但休息一会问题估计就不大了。所以戴萌没有明确告诉莫寒她要干什么，怕到时紧张的更加撑不开。

莫莫好不容易缓过来了劲儿，红红的眼眶里还有晶莹饱满的泪珠，身体依旧颤抖啜泣着诉说对戴萌的不满：“你......坏蛋。”戴萌见此状连忙安慰道歉：“是，莫莫我错了，你原谅我好不好。”

“不好！”啊呜一下便咬在了戴萌的耳朵，留下一个浅浅的牙印。真是兔子急了会咬人。戴萌见莫寒恢复的差不多了，加大了信息素的释放，让莫寒感到更轻松愉悦。腺体还被莫寒紧紧的夹着呢。

戴萌的坚挺慢慢移动先抽了出来，再顶了回去，如此反复，等莫寒一会更好的适应了就会慢慢加快速度。

最开始的开苞之痛正在慢慢的淡化。逐渐变的舒服了许多，变得全身酥麻。随着戴萌的速度抽插的越来越快，快感也越来越强烈。

“嗯~~啊~~”莫寒咬着自己的下唇，不断的感受着那下体带来的剧烈快感，恢复过来的莫寒慢慢挺起了自己的腰随着戴萌的节奏去迎合她。

“啊......呜呜......嗯......"莫寒在戴萌耳边娇喘着，这功能堪比催情剂戴萌听了弓着背更卖力的挺进莫寒的内壁，一次又一次的探索到未知领域。

莫寒两腮炽热，，呼吸越来也急促：“啊......不要再深了......嗯.......啊......”戴萌每深的顶一下莫寒就叫一声，最后是成片的呻吟声，来不及任何喘息。床也在剧烈摇晃着：“啊啊啊啊啊啊.......啊啊啊啊啊......嗯嗯嗯......啊！”话音刚落莫寒就颤抖着高潮了。瘫软在床上。下面的花园也流了很多黏滑的液体，顺着内壁慢慢流下来了，戴萌要是拔掉自己 的巨物那液体就会一泄千里。戴萌再顶了几下后，温润的小穴内就像磁石，相吸的厉害。戴萌还是先拔了出来，果然流出来的溪水汇成太平洋顺着戴萌的身体向下印湿了一片床单。

这程度对精力旺盛的ALPHA来说远远不够，随即把莫寒翻了个身半跪着，双手大力压着莫寒背部尽量压低使屁股抬高来贴合自己的下体。戴萌插入后和饱满浑圆的臀部合作出动听的啪啪乐感。莫寒后庭毛茸茸的尾巴随着节奏一下又一下的扫着戴萌的小腹，真像两只动物在做应该做的快乐事。

”啪。”戴萌一巴掌打在了莫寒雪白的屁股上Q弹，尽管力度不大但还是印上去五个红红的手指印，这一下打的莫寒发出一声闷哼。后入使得戴萌每一下都很深，顶着自己的宫颈口嚣张着。戴萌把莫寒的双腿又向外扒开了一些，整根吞没着，莫寒身体吃紧的哆嗦着。本就没有多少力气了艰难的抬起手臂想推开那个让自己又爱又恨的东西。奈何够不到，在空中乱扒拉，戴萌索性把莫寒双手一拉拉到了自己怀里。：“乖乖的不准乱动哦”。自己双手禁锢着莫莫的上半身，下半身开始了更猛烈的进攻。

“啊......啊啊.......呜呜......”莫寒呜咽着说不出来，戴萌牢牢锁住她使他没有任何招架还手之力了。快感使身体又绷紧了，竭力摇头秀发摩擦着戴萌的肩膀。戴萌内心有提着一口气，她要让莫寒做最 xing福的Omega. 不管是哪个xing。怀里的莫寒逐渐像一滩水要和她自己的液体融化了。知道莫寒还小刚成年，不应该这么操之过急，但信息素的味道真的上头，想和她做一辈子。既然都一辈子了，两个人在之后的漫漫人生中总的有点乐趣。那就生个孩子把。想到这里，戴萌的干劲又十足了起来。刺激着莫寒每一个敏感点。

“要死了要死了，呜呜......啊啊啊啊啊啊......啊啊啊啊啊......呜呜.......啊啊啊......啊”

“莫莫再坚持一下，我也快到了”戴萌的声音变得低沉，双臂用力到要把莫寒捏断了似的，做着最后的冲刺，下体涨大成结撑着莫寒生殖腔口，用全身力气往上一顶，看着莫寒因发情高潮而肿大的坚挺就在眼前，用力一撕咬，用自己锋利的牙齿深深刺向腺体，输入了大量的信息素和莫寒的融合。全部标记。随后戴萌一声长叹。

“呜呜......啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊.....不要......啊！”腺体的打开和注入又让莫莫疼到全身痉挛，而愉悦的高潮却让莫莫成了一滩水无力的垂着头，尽管下体快要撑爆了，戴萌下体里的精华源源不断的送往莫寒的生殖腔。真是

痛并快乐着。持续了足足一分钟后戴萌才拔了出来，随即莫莫下体涌出的液体更是一片狼藉。

戴萌随后往床上一到，怀里依旧抱着莫寒，莫寒随着戴萌胸脯的起伏而呼吸。

戴萌还是把莫寒放在了床上，左手臂托着莫寒头，右手臂拥抱了上来。看到自己的小兔子被自己干的眼神涣散神志不清说不出的心疼，毕竟还是刚成年的少女，吃不消这么剧烈的运动，只能放在以后的日子吃饱了。

“晚安，小兔子”

此刻莫寒OS:放学路上被绑架，夺了初身还要生孩子，我刚成年做错了什么？

五年后

一俊俏的小孩拿着玩具剑刺向一美丽女子边打边说：“打妈妈，打妈妈......"

戴萌黑着脸拎起小孩就训他：“戴莫！你个小兔崽子，说过的不许打妈妈，爸爸永远不说第三遍！”


End file.
